


Wounded

by CaratTrash



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Soft Jacob Seed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaratTrash/pseuds/CaratTrash
Summary: Sometimes the best thing to do is seeking comfort in your loved ones.





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot of my favourite couple. There aren't enough fanfics out there, so decided to write a little one myself.   
> Hope you guys will enjoy it, and sorry if there are any mistakes.

It was late. 

The sunrays played with her hair, giving it beautiful colors as it waved in the wind. Up ontop of a hill, outside her cabin, Rook stood with her hands tucked into the pockets of her jacket to keep them warm. 

Her cabin was well hidden in the forest, and she couldn't be happier about the nice view she had over the lake, making every morning and evening worth watching, as the sun dipped up or down in the water. 

A pair of yellow eyes watched her every move, but Rook didn't mind the watchful eyes of the wolf. It sat by where the trees grew closer, it's fur looking almost grey in weak light. But she wasn't a fool. The red cross on it's forhead, clear and sharp against it's white fur revealed it's true form. 

Her eyes followed the birds that were slowly riding the calm wind, bathing in the last sunlight for the day. The wind was a bit cold to her liking, but she didn't budge. It made her cheeks tint a soft pink, and she felt a shudder go through her spine as she finally saw him. 

She couldn't see his face, as the sun was behind him, leaving his face in the shadows. He walked slowly, as if he didn't have any rush in the world at all. Or maybe it was because he was hurt, as Rook couldn't help to notice the slight limp in his walk. Not that she would comment it. He was too proud. The Judge followed after his master, slowly and almost like a shadow of the big man. 

He was just as she remembered him.   
In his usual jeans, military jacket and a gray T-shirt beneath. His dog tags around his neck, and an unreadable expression on his face as he finally reached her. He stopped and stood beside her, looking at the sun as well. His red rifle and combat knife shining in the soft light. 

It seemed like he didn't have anything to say, and if Rook had followed him with her eyes instead of the birds, she would have seen his uncertainty. The way his body was frozen, unsure in how to behave. 

"Hi."

A low hum was all he received back. His eyes went to her face, watching her profile in well concealed wonder.   
Her hair was in a messy bun, and she looked calm. As if she had no worries in her life. She looked enchanting. 

The radio on the fence beside them made a sound, someone trying to get a hold of her. 

\- Rook, are you there? We were wonderin if you wanted to eat dinner with us tonite? 

Jacob recognised the voice immediately, and his shoulders slumped a bit in disapointment without himself noticing. Rook noticed though. And it humored her, how the big, bad wolf nearly pouted beside her. 

"Not tonight Nick, got plans. But thank you, have a nice dinner."  
She said and turned off the radio. 

The sun was almost completely down by now. The Judge watched his master open his mouth, only to close it again. 

"Let's get those wounds cleaned up." 

Jacob nodded, and let her lead him into the cabin. The Judge finding it's usual spot, laying down in front of the door. Guarding it's surroundings with a sharp look. 

 

He almost hissed as she cleaned the wound that the bullet had made in his calf, instead clenching his teeth hard. Rook pretended she didn't notice, and rolled a bandage over as she was done cleaning it. They were sitting by her small diningtable, his leg on the table as she treated it. She blew a few hairs out of her face to see better, making sure it was okay before she told him she was done. 

A soft thank you filled the silence, and she nodded in return. She packed the medkit and cleaned up the mess. Her voice was a bit shaken as she spoke. 

"What happened?"

"Some Whitetails tried to take us down. It was just bad luck he even hit me. The weak fucker was horrible at handling his gun"

"Or you were not careful enough" she replied back, finally looking at his face. His icy blue eyes met her brown ones. She didn't look impressed, a hint of annoyance lacing her lips. 

He only let out a grunt and broke eyecontact. Staring holes into the table instead. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.   
Jacob was almost ready to hear another lecture from her, about how he needed to be more careful - but she surprised him. 

"You haven't visited in a while." 

Her voice was soft.

"Hadn't had a reason." 

They both knew he was talking lies, and Jacob wondered how many times she would let it his lying slip. 

 

She let him be, got up and left him alone in the kitchen. The big man let out a deep breath and scratched his neck. His leg certainly felt better after her care. A frown settled onto his face. 

 

Rook returned with a damp, warm towel from the bathroom. Jacob eyed her supsicously. 

"What?" He growled at her. 

She rolled his eyes at him. 

"Shirt. Off."

Jacob gave her a cheeky smirk. 

"You want me that bad, kitten?"

Her unimpressed look, made him regret saying those words, almost. It was worth it, when those cheeks tinted a soft pink. Not from the cold wind this time. 

He decided to play nice, and took off his jacket and shirt with a sigh. A soft hum filled his ears as she moved behind him, pleased with him doing as she said. The damp, warm towel covered his shoulders, and the tired man let out of a deep sigh as she started to loosen up his tense back.   
His muscles cheering out in joy of the treatment, but he stayed quiet. 

Her brown eyes filled his vision as they were lying in her bed facing eachother. Their clothes long forgotten at the floor.   
Her hand stroked his face softly, playing with his beard sometimes. Her face was thoughtful. Jacob loved her warm eyes, they way she managed to calm his heavy heart down. Removing all stress and damage, at least for a little while. He treasured those minutes, it didn't feel so hard to breathe.

"What's on your mind, Mr. Seed?" She asked in a playful voice. 

Her fingers tracing his face, caressing the scars on his face as if they were beautiful. Jacob nearly laughed at the thought. 

He grabbed her hand against his cheek and closed his eyes instead of replying. Rook smiled sadly as he looked at the dark circles under his eyes, and leaned forward to kiss him softly.   
He was startled and the icy blue eyes stared at her when she moved away.   
They were vulnerable. Weak as Jacob would call it. Rook only saw the man she loved. 

He leaned in and kissed her back after a couple of minutes, making her sigh in joy. Their lips worked together slowly, his chapped ones against her soft ones. His hand found it's way into her hair, and she hugged him close to her. Their bodies pressed together under the warm blanket. 

"Is it bad?" She asked after a while. His face was resting against her chest, her hands in his hair and their legs tangled together. The sound of burning wood from the fireplace made her sleepy. 

He didn't respond. Only pressed against her harder. Burying his face into her neck. She didn't bother asking again, settled for stroking his hair slowly. 

It was dark outside. Only a pair of yellow, guarding eyes were noticable outside the cabin. 

And as Rook's breath went slower, finally sleeping. The man in her arms finally let his tears loose, like a wounded animal.


End file.
